


Sabihin Mo Muna (Uncut)

by Anonymous



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Don't say I didn't warn you, Filipino, Filipino filth, Kinks, M/M, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rated E na para walang gulatan, Read at Your Own Risk, Shameless Smut, Tagalog, so feel free to point out errors, walang sisihan ha
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 14:35:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6809200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kung saan nadiskubre ni Aomine ang kanyang kink. </p>
<p>(Extended version ng drabble na <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/6768859">'to.</a>)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sabihin Mo Muna (Uncut)

**Author's Note:**

> Ganito ang kinalabasan, welp

Pag pinipilit ni Aomine na siya ang dapat magbigay ng blowjob, hindi lang 'yon dahil sa pride niya ("Walang mas sasarap sa tsupa ko!"). Ito rin ay dahil sa reaksyong nakukuha niya kay Kise: mabilis pa sa alas-kwatro kung siya'y _tigasan_  mula dito.

Katulad ngayon. Nakasandal si Kise sa dalawang unan habang hinahaplos ng mga labi ni Aomine ang hita at singit niya. Gusot ang kadalasa'y perpektong buhok ng modelo, bahagyang nakabuka ang mga takipmata, may blush sa mga pisngi, at namumula ang mga labing naglalabas ng mga makasalanang ungol na hindi dapat marinig ng kahit sinong dise-otso anyos pababa.

_Kahit_ si Kise ang patungong langit, si Aomine ang delikadong labasan nang 'di oras.

Nang sumubo siya at sumipsip, may narinig siyang _isang_ salita na ikinagulat niya. Tuloy, napaluwa siya. "Ano yung huling sinabi mo?"

Palarong ngumiwi si Kise (malamang dahil sa pagkabitin). "Ah... Aominecchi, nadulas lang ako. Natawag kitang 'Daiki.'"

_"Daiki" pala, puta. Akala ko_...

Hindi pwedeng hindi pansinin ni Aomine ang kakaibang pagkibot ng kanyang pagkalalaki nang inakala niya na ang narinig ay ibang salita.

"Ayos lang na tawagin mo ko niyan. Oras na para diyan, 'di ba?"

Mabilis niyang binawi ang naudlot na momentum para matapos ang sinimulan. Dinala niya sa paghingal si Kise, na mahigpit ang kapit sa kobre kama, nagpupumiglas ang mga binti sa mga matipuno at tsokolateng braso na itinutulak siya pababa. Hanggang nilabasan ito at nilulon ni Aomine lahat. Pagkatapos ng isang minuto ay siya naman ang nagpakawala, winisik ang sariling tamod sa lalakeng nakahiga sa kama.

 

Kahit ang madalas na akala ng mga tao ay tanga si Aomine, hindi ito totoo (lalo pa pagdating sa kalibugan). Kaya sa paghihintay niyang dumating ang antok habang hinihimas ang mga braso ni Kise--na tulog na sa tabi niya--natanto niya ang nangyari.

Pero kailangan niyang manigurado. 

***

Ilang linggo nila di makapiling ang isa't isa dahil natambakan ng trabaho si Kise. Habang mag-isang nagpaparaos si Aomine, pinapantasya niyang tinatawag siya sa isang kataga, at noo'y nakasiguro na siya sa gusto niya.

Nang magkita sila muli, umaapaw ang kanilang naipong pagnanasa.

Pulos paniniil ng halik at dila si Kise sa dibdib ni Aomine, at ang huli naman ay di mapigilang markahan ang leeg at balikat ng kanyang kaniig.

Gumapang pababa si Aomine, tinukso ang kahabaan ni Kise gamit ang mga sandaliang pagdila, at umakyat pabalik sa mga labi para ang kanilang mga dila ay magsayaw habang nagkikiskisan ang kanilang mga uten. Sa puntong ito niya binulong ang kanyang hiling.

Lumunok bago umiwas ng tingin si Kise, may dagdag na pamumula sa pawisang mukha. "Aominecchi...parang nakakahiya."

Napakagat ng labi si Aomine. _Pu-tang-ina. Ba't ang cute mo!_  Binuhos niya ang panggigigil sa porselanang leeg ng modelo. "Pwede naman nating subukan kahit isang beses. Tas kung ayaw mo talaga, wag na."

Labinlimang minuto na nilang hinihinga, nilalasap ang isa't isa. Pinapalad ni Kise ang kahabaan ni Aomine habang hinahanda siya nito--isa, dalawa, tatlong daliring basa ng pampadulas--hanggang hindi na kaya ni Kise: binuksan niya ang paketeng foil at sinuot ang condom kay Aomine.

"Hnngggh," sambit ni Kise, puno ng pagnanasa. "Ipasok mo na, Aominecchi."

Binalewala ni Aomine ang pagkibot na nararamdaman sa pagitan ng mga binti; imbes, tumitig siya sa mga ginintuang mata sa harap niya. "Sabihin mo muna."

Mahinang umungol si Kise. "Please..."

Lumapit si Aomine hanggang tila magkadikit ang kanilang mga labi, at ngumiti, pero ang kanyang mga mata ay nagdilim. "Sige na."

"Please...Daddy."

At sa isang swabeng kibo ay inangkin niya si Kise.

Lumabas-masok siya, palalim nang palalim sa bawat pagpasok, hanggang sa halos nagdidiliryo na si Kise.

"Mmm...Daddy...bilisan mo pa."

"Ang sikip--"

"...Nghh..."

"--mo talaga, Ryouta!"

"Aaah!"

Nag-indayog ang kanilang mga balakang hanggang nahanap nila ang matamis naanggulo.

"Ganyan nga, Daddy...ungh...malapit na 'ko."

"Sabayan mo ko, Ryouta."

Ang pagsampal ng balat sa balat at mabababang ungol ang tanging narinig habang naabot ng dalawa ang kanilang climax.

 

May kinang sa mata ni Kise nang nagtanong ng, "Pwede na ba kitang tawaging 'Daddy' kahit saan, basta tayo lang?"

"Kise, sinisigurado ko sayong _tatamaan_ ka sa 'kin pag may nakaalam sa labas ng kwartong 'to."

"Bago na namang kink, Aominecchi?"

Sabay tawa at iwas sa unang binato sa kanya.


End file.
